1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a magnet assembly for a conveyor system and a method of forming the magnet assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various magnet assemblies used with conveyor systems are known in the art. Conveyor systems typically include a drive assembly and a grid disposed on the drive assembly. Generally, the grid includes at least one laterally extending support, such as a rail, and the magnet assembly rests upon the rail. The magnet assembly includes a magnetic circuit that generates a magnetic field having a magnetic flux along a contact surface of the magnet assembly. When transporting a ferromagnetic container with the conveyor system, the ferromagnetic container is supported by the grid and the magnet assembly holds the ferromagnetic container onto the grid.
This type of conveyor system may be used by various industries, and specifically, the magnet assembly is useful when transporting the ferromagnetic container through a baking apparatus, such as a proofer or an oven. When used with a baking apparatus, dough is placed in the ferromagnetic container, and the conveyor system transports the dough through a proofer to proof the dough and an oven to cook the dough. One such conveyor system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,188,216 to Smith et al. (the '216 patent). The conveyor system of the '216 patent includes a pair of magnets surrounded by a two-piece housing. The magnets hold the ferromagnetic container to the grid while the conveyor system transports the ferromagnetic container through the baking apparatus. Regardless of the industry, it is beneficial to hold the ferromagnetic container onto the conveyor system while being transported.
Although the conveyor systems of the prior art may be used to transport the ferromagnetic container through the conveyor system, the magnet assemblies of the prior art have several disadvantages. First, the two-piece housing design does not completely seal off the magnets from debris in the environment outside the housing, which allows various particles to get inside the housing. For instance, oil from the drive assembly of the conveyor system can get into the housing and affect a magnetic flux of the magnets. When used with a baking apparatus, flour from the dough and other particles in the air may also get into the housing and reduce the magnetic flux. Next, in the magnet assemblies of the prior art, the magnetic flux is uniform around the magnet assembly. Since the ferromagnetic container only attaches to one surface of the magnet assembly, a portion of the magnetic field is wasted.
Therefore, a magnet assembly is needed that prevents debris in the environment outside the housing from interfering with the magnetic flux of the magnets inside the magnet assembly. Likewise, a method of forming a magnet assembly that prevents debris from entering the magnet assembly is needed. In addition, a magnet assembly is needed that redistributes the magnetic flux to increase the magnetic flux along one surface of the housing while decreasing the magnetic flux along another surface of the housing.